


Gratuitous

by LadyYueh



Series: On The House [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/pseuds/LadyYueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and The Doctor. Against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratuitous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudyjenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyjenn/gifts).



His lips are cool on her neck. His hands clutch at her thighs, where they wrap around his hips.

Rose doesn't know how they could possibly be any closer—the length and weight of his body pins her to the TARDIS wall—but she wants it anyway. He's there, but she still knows where she ends and he begins. She wants those lines done away with, wants them to entwine like their fingers do so often.

Her skirt has already been rucked up and her shirt drops to the floor moments before the icy heat of his mouth touched the swell of her breast.

He's told her about the difference in their physiological temperatures and she's felt it, but it has never been so evident as this moment when she's burning up in a hot fever and his cold tongue and hands play with her overheated flesh.

Her bra is soon lost and a nipple, peaked and tight, is drawn into the Doctor's mouth. Long, calloused fingers palm her other breast and squeeze softly ending in a soft caress that's a sharp counterpoint when he uses his teeth to scrape across her nipple. Rose gasps, her legs tighten, bringing him closer as she writhes against him. Her hands grip his head to keep him _there_ , the prickle of short-shorn silken hair makes her shiver.

"Please," she groans.

He raises his head, lips come to suckle on her earlobe. "Please, what?" he asks with a dark chuckle that makes her whimper.

Rose seeks out out his mouth, licks and nips at it as she answers. "Want. You. To. Fuck. Me. _Now_ "

His eyes burn with ice and fire. "Fantastic."


End file.
